


Ghosts

by Thranduil_is_a_bitchking



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: All in favour of pretending Face the Raven didn't happen say aye!, F/M, I won't tag any more, who "she" is is up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking/pseuds/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[SPOILERS FOR FACE THE RAVEN]]</p>
<p>Clara's gone, for good. No echo, no more impossible girl.</p>
<p>A very very short response to Clara's death because I am not okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This is very ambiguous for a reason. It's up to you who "she" is, Clara's ghost, Missy, River, whatever. 
> 
> If you want to chat about the ep, hit me up! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The TARDIS was quiet and cold as she entered. 

The Doctor sat, head in his hands, eyes staring into nothingness. She sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him, holding him as he leaned into her touch. Quietly, he allowed himself to cry for her, for Clara. 

She said nothing. Neither did he.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was short! Like I said, whoever she is is up to you, but I'd be interested to know who you thought it was.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
